Can I Drop In?
by ElfGirls
Summary: A different kind of fangirl goes to Middle-Earth story. Two teenage girls are transported to Middle-Earth and wreck havoc there during the war of the ring. Not at all what you'll expect it to be! *completed*
1. What Just Happened?

Welcome to Aniron and Elerian's collaboration story _Can I Drop In?_. This is our first ever collab, so bare with us as we write our story. This is going to be a humor fic, with a little unexpected romance if we feel like writing it. I know there are millions of stories like this one out there, and it is probably going to be all Mary-Sueish, but hey! We're teenagers, what do you expect from us? By the way, I don't own LOTR (bummer), or any products mentioned in this fic from here on. Ok, on with the story, please read and review. *Aniron's POV*

Chapter 1. What Just Happened?

I took a sip of the Coke in my hand as I sat on my family's multicolored plush couch, watching the, undoubtedly, best movie in the universe. 'I amar prestar aen,' I quoted along with Galadriel's voiceover, causing my best friend, Moira, to throw popcorn at me. 'Shut up, Carrie!' she hissed flinging more snack foods my way. 'That's Aniron to you!' I responded, pausing the movie just as it showed Gil-Galad, Círdan, and Galadriel receiving the three Elven rings, and throwing a handful of pretzels at her. A short-lived food fight ensued, and we collapsed on the rug in hysterics at the other's appearance. 'Y...you have popcorn in your hair!' Moria gasped just as I giggled, 'T...there's gummy worms in your hair!'

After various food items had been removed from our hair and clothing, Moira asked me a question. 'Why do you insist on being called by your character in the story you wrote's name?' I decided to answer in the most logical reasoning possible to my knowledge. "Because, my dear Elerian, I have come to the conclusion that I am actually and elf lady from the land of Lothlórien in Middle-Earth...' My brilliant speech was interrupted by an extremely rude bout of laughter from Elerian, err, Moira.

'What the hell was that for?' I demanded, hands on hips, my foot tapping impatiently on the carpet. Moira straightened herself, brushing strands of long brown hair from her face, her green eyes twinkling in mirth. I, however, was not amused by this and tossed my short blonde curls over my right shoulder narrowing my also green eyes. 'Oh please, Carrie,' 'Aniron,' I interrupted, before she started again. 'Right, _Aniron_, anyways, you are seventeen years old, and you shouldn't be so obsessed with this as much as you are.' I glared at her, 'We'll see who is obsessed by the time this movie is over, _we'll see_.'

Roughly three hours later, Moira had tackled me and was begging me for the remote control, as we chose which scenes to play back. 'Pleeeeeeeeeease give me the remote, I only want to select all of the scenes with Legolas in them, pleeeeeeeeease?' She begged as I managed to push her off, running around the coffee table with her close behind me. Just as I turned the corner, she seized one end of the remote, groping for the 'select' button. Now I'll admit, I'm a Legolas fan if there ever was one, just read my stories, but this was sheer madness! We played a mini game of tug-of-war with the small remote, and both of our fingers hit the select button at the same time. Suddenly the TV turned dark blue and there was a blinding flash of light. 'Oh shit...' was the last thing I said before the world blacked out.

Legolas Greenleaf rode his white steed majestically into Rivendell, golden hair waving slightly in the wind. He was about to dismount when his sharp elven hearing picked up a light sound that grew gradually louder. There was a bright flash, and then the sound of two identical screams filled the air. The elf prince looked up to see a young woman falling out of the sky, screaming loudly as she fell. He leapt off of his horse, just in time to catch her lightly in his arms. Two green eyes opened, and a pale hand brushed a pale blonde curl behind her ear. 'Ok, what just happened?' she asked, confused, looking around before meeting the elf's eyes.

As I met his bright blue eyes, a gasp escaped my lips. 'Oh. Dear. Eru.' I was in the arms of Legolas Greenleaf, this had to be a dream, and if it was, I didn't want it to end. I managed to find my voice, hoping that my Sindarin was good enough for him to understand. 'Mae govannem,' I managed to gasp as he put me down gently. My accent must have been atrocious, since he answered in the common tongue. 'Indeed,' his voice was soft and melodic and I almost fainted right then and there just hearing it. 'If you will excuse me, I must go and meet with Lord Elrond on some important business,' Legolas turned and began to walk away. I was surprised at how nonchalant he was, sounding as if maidens regularly fell out of the sky, until he stopped in his tracks and ran back to me, panic written on his face. Apparently I was wrong.

'I am sorry, lady,' he gasped grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly in apology. I blushed scarlet as he did this, looking away slightly to hide my embarrassment. 'What did you say your name was?' I asked, knowing full well what it was, but I didn't want _him_ to know that. 'I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, the king of the woodland realm of Mirkwood.' Wow, just wow. Is it possible that anyone could look that hot while saying their name? Apparently it was. 'What is your name lady?' he asked me and I thought about it for a grand total of two seconds. 'My name is Aniron Tindómerel,' I responded, relishing the look on his face. 'Come then Aniron,' he said taking my hand, 'I will bring you to Elrond.'

Author's Note: Ok, well that's my turn, now it's Elerian's. Did you notice I didn't put where _she_ landed? Well that's for her to decide, along with what the girls will do now that they are in Middle-Earth. Well, check back soon for the second chapter.


	2. Strange Findings

Hey peoples its Elerian's turn! Okay, enough fooling around, to the story! Away! lol!!!

*Elerian's POV*

Chapter 2. Strange Findings

"Ow!!!" was the first thing that registered as I hit the soft moss of a wooded area. Through the trees I could see buildings... they looked strangely like....

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I knew as soon as I saw those buildings where I was. I had somehow managed to land near Rivendell's council hall. As I stood up to get my bearings, I saw the best and worst people I could possibly have seen at that exact moment. "ANIRON!!!" I shrieked, "What did you think you were doing, getting us both dragged here?!" Then I realized that I was totally embarrassing myself in front of the most perfect being ever created. "Well I see you've made a friend, Aniron. What is your name, good sir?"

I asked to be polite, because anyone who did not know the name of this perfect elf should be forced to watch Lord of the Rings for three weeks straight and then locked in the dark forever. "Legolas Greenleaf, and yours, beautiful lady?" At these words I almost fainted with joy, for I had long dreamed of them. "Elerian Wilarwin." "Well, Elerian Wilarwin, we shall have to find you and your enchanting... friend?... Suitable accommodations. Such breathtaking beauties should not be left out in the wind and cold." Before I could reply, Aniron recovered her abilities of speech and interjected, "Thank you very much for your hospitality but tomorrow we really must try to find a way back to our home." Legolas was about to reply when I hastily excused us and proceeded to verbally berate Aniron. "What do you think you're doing? We just got the chance of a lifetime to get into _Middle Earth _and you sit there saying we have to leave? What is wrong with you?" While Aniron stopped and thought about this I took the opportunity to say, "We would be delighted to be spending any time in your presence, and we accept your offer for lodging as long as we can stay."

Legolas led us towards Rivendell, and the two of us marveled at the fact that we were in the home of the elves with the most beautiful one of them all. As we entered the building, a troop of elves walked towards us, addressing Legolas as Aniron and I stared at them, dumbstruck. "Legolas, your presence is required immediately by Lord Elrond. He says..." Abruptly he stopped, looking in awe over the shoulder of Legolas. Then in a rush of tall-dark-and-handsomeness, Aragorn entered the scene.

"Legolas, how is it that you constantly collect the beautiful elves while I have but one?" Aragorn surveyed us with bright eyes, looking merrier than I had ever seen the handsome gentleman. "They just seem to fall out of the sky on me," he laughed. "Truly they may have for I have never seen such lovely ladies!" Aragorn laughed as well while Aniron gaped, drooling over the _extremely _hot ranger. "Actually, they did. I was going to my meeting with Elrond, and Aniron fell right into my arms." He gestured towards her, then proceeded. "Elerian was not so lucky, falling into the woods, but she appears undamaged and is just as beautiful." Aniron and I stood in shock at our fortune. Two gorgeous men from a parallel universe in one day! Surely we were experiencing mass hysteria or something similar, for this was just not possible.

"Well I know you have to go and meet Elrond, so I shall escort your newfound elf maids to their quarters. I should be able to find a suitable room." Legolas, looking relieved that he would not have to suffer the wrath of Elrond, waved his goodbyes and strode off quickly. As we started to walk off with him I did a double take. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ here. Did you just say _elf maids??_"

"Does the term offend milady?" Aragorn looked completely mortified that he had made us upset or whatever he thought I was. After realizing whom I had just totally embarrassed , I tried to apologize. "I'm soooo sorry, I just need a mirror desperately. We didn't used to be elves, you see." Aragorn looked dumbfounded, asking, "how can you not have previously been elves? is that not what you now are? Where did you come from anyway? Legolas said you fell from the sky, but that doesn't explain much." As we walked down the corridors of Rivendell, Aniron explained our predicament, and I marveled again at the beauty of Rivendell and its inhabitants.

As our story came to its conclusion, which took a while considering the fact that Aniron and I continually blamed each other for the mishap, we reached a beautiful, intricately carved door. "Ladies, here is your suite." When the ruggedly handsome ranger pulled open the door, both Aniron and I had to stifle gapes at the beauty of the rooms. Marble walls and columns, and statues of heroes and Valar, all combined to create a breathtaking setting for any girl. "Glorious, and yet it does not surpass the beauty of the ladies who stay here now." Aniron and I hid blushes by turning to go explore the other rooms. Aragorn leaned against the doorframe casually until he heard shrieks coming from the bathing/dressing room. He leaped to find out what had threatened his charges. Upon entering the room, a strange sight greeted his eyes. The two of us were jumping around hysterically, touching our gracefully pointed ears and twirling one another around. "I will leave you two ladies alone with the mirrors while I go and speak to Elrond and the council."

Author's Note: Hehehehe! That was fun! Your turn Aniron! *TAG!*


	3. Unexpected Events

Oh, dear Eru! That was hilarious! I especially liked 'Then in a rush of tall-dark-and-handsomeness, Aragorn entered the scene.' Keep it up Elerian! Okay, enough ramblings, my turn!

*Aniron's POV*

Chapter 3. Unexpected Events

One word summed up my feelings at this particular moment, 'Whooooooooooooooohoooo!' Elerian and I spun each other around in circles before leaping up and down touching our new ears. All of my dreams had come true at last! I was in Middle-Earth, surrounded by gorgeous men, and on top of that I was an elf! Aragorn smirked at us from the bathroom doorway, 'I will leave you two ladies alone with the mirrors while I go and speak to Elrond and the council.' While Elerian kept on spinning and shrieking, I stopped dead and stared at the ranger as he turned around and prepared to leave the room.

'No! Wait!' I cried, lunging forward and grabbing onto his arm, knocking us both to the floor. Well this is something I never thought I'd be doing, tackling Aragorn, son of Arathorn, in khaki shorts and a tube-top. He looked up at me, wearing an expression of total shock that made him look totally hot. Ahem... sorry got off topic there, anyway he was shocked and I stood up quickly brushing myself off trying not to look as embarrassed as I was. 'Could I come with you?' I asked quickly before he had a chance to stand up again. He stared at me in shock, again, with those marvelous grey eyes of his.

'I do not think you are dressed enough... I mean _well _enough to see the Lord Elrond...' He stammered uncomfortably as I gave him my best puppy-dog face and pressed up close to him. 'Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?' I begged, my eyes widening to anime proportions. 'Well...' Aragorn was clearly uncomfortable with how close I was getting to him. 'For heaven's sake just take her already!' Elerian called from the bathroom. After this I distinctly heard her mutter, 'Sheesh, what does a girl have to do to get some privacy around here?' I smirked, Elerian had never been this self-absorbed before...wait a minute, what was I doing again? Oh yeah, ruggedly handsome ranger. Duh!

Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed, making me want to jump him again. 'Very well, Lady Aniron, you may come along with me to visit the Lord Elrond, so long as you behave properly.' I grinned, whispering, 'Are you sure you don't want me to behave badly?' Elerian came out of the bathroom and smacked me upside the head. 'Ow! What was that for?' I demanded rubbing my head as a bemused Aragorn looked on in interest. 'Aniron, I don't want to hear your gutter-minded comments anymore!' She hissed, hitting me again before returning to the mirrors. 'Come along then,' Aragorn said, laughter in his voice, leading me out of the door.

Five minutes later, I was standing in front of the elaborate doors to Elrond's grand library, and I was terrified. Aragorn seemed to notice my nervousness, so he took my hand and squeezed it in reassurance before hastily letting go. A warm feeling blossomed in my stomach, but it was crushed by rock hard terror as Lord Elrond opened the doors and regarded Aragorn. Surprise and disapproval quickly replaced his skeptical look, as he examined me. Elrond scowled at me before allowing us into the library.

'My Lord Elrond, I have come here to speak to you about the threat that has befallen Middle-Earth,' Aragorn started, but then stopped and I found two pairs of intense grey eyes resting on me. 'What?' I asked, genuinely surprised, and then it came to me. 'Ohhhhhhhh, you are talking about the One Ring, aren't you?' Both ranger and elf-lord stared at me in utmost shock, before Elrond stammered, 'How do you know of the dark lord's ring?' Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. I let my tongue slip before thinking how many times has this happened today? Ummmm, how exactly am I gonna break it to them that their world was made up in a story and now three movies? Maybe if I don't talk again they'll forget I'm here. Yeah, that will work!

Ten minutes later, we were in the exact same position that we had been in when I had let it slip that I knew about the One Ring, except that Elrond was now thoroughly pissed. 'I order you to tell me how you know of the One Ring's existence!' He practically screamed at me in a panicked voice. Then, a brilliant answer sprang into my head, and I wondered why it had taken me so long to think of it. 'It matters not how I know of this threat, but what can be done to eliminate it from the world.' Damn that's good!

Elrond's anger vanished immediately, and he looked pretty damn impressed at my answer (A/N: Any guesses as to what my favorite word is? lol). 'Aragorn, did you say that this woman fell from the sky?' he asked in an undertone that I could hear perfectly with my elven hearing. The ranger nodded gravely then smiled at me approvingly. 'Aragorn, may I speak to you in private?' the Lord of Imladris said gesturing to a balcony just off of the Library. The ranger nodded, and stood, winking at me before following Elrond out of the room.

As I waited for them to return, I picked up a book bound in red leather and read the first page before promptly dropping the book. Who knew that Middle-Earth had a version of the Kama-Sutra? Elrond and Aragorn walked back into the room and seated themselves in their proper chairs. 'There is a council tomorrow, and I believe that it would be in all of our best interests if you, and your friend would attend.' Elrond said solemnly, before smiling slightly at me.

My mouth hung open in surprise, had I just been invited to the Council of Elrond? This couldn't be happening. I stared at Elrond as he stood and bowed to me, before turning to leave. 'Oh, and it would be wise to wear something a little less, revealing, tomorrow. Namárië!' Elrond walked out of the library gracefully, his crimson robes trailing after him.

Aragorn smiled at me as he walked me back to Elerian and I's quarters. 'That went fairly well considering your attire,' he said as we walked past a marble statue. This immediately offended me. 'What's wrong with my clothing?' I demanded, stopping him as we stood on a small bridge over one of the many streams in Rivendell (A/N: Think the bridge that he and Arwench *No I don't like her* stood on during that whole romantic scene). The ranger sensed his mistake instantly, and tried to apologize.

'I am truly sorry for that remark, my lady, but elven ladies in Middle-Earth do not dress as you do,' I met his eyes with what was meant to be a glare but softened under his gaze. 'So you do not like my attire?' I asked softly. Aragorn's confidence shattered as I watched him, I could see it in his eyes. 'I...I like it very much...but...' His hand was stroking my arm, but he didn't seem to notice that he was doing it. I looked up at Aragorn and smiled sweetly. That's when he did something totally unexpected, something so crazy and wild that it took me totally by surprise. Even though it was kind of funny, it was still really weird*.

Aragorn pulled me close to him so that there was no space between us. Then he bent his head and kissed me hard on the lips. Wow, he is a really, really good kisser. We pulled apart, a little reluctantly, and I smiled at him. He leaned back in to kiss me again, just as a strangely familiar male voice roared 'ANIRON! ARAGORN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!' Oh, shit!

Author's Note: Well that's my turn. I won't be back in a week or so, since I'm leaving for Florida on Monday. It's up to Elerian what happens next, so stay tuned for her turn!

*This quote is from an episode of 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' Ryan and Colin were doing a sketch where they made things up on the spot. Colin said this line and Ryan didn't know what to do so he kissed him. It was hilarious! Okay that's it.


	4. Interesting Comments

Okay people... I know Aniron is great, but review my chapters too!

*Elerian's POV*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4. Interesting Comments

I was still admiring my beautiful, wonderful, amazing ears when Aniron burst into our suite, gasping for breath. After slamming the door behind her she began jumping up and down and practically shrieking some incoherent psychobabble in my *perfect* ear, grinning like a jack-o-lantern. I tried to calm her down, but it was to no avail. "Aniron, SHUT UP!" I shrieked, silencing her. "Whatever it is, calm down and speak sssssssslllllllllllllllooooowwwwwwwlllllllyyyyyy," I said rubbing my gorgeous ears in pain.

"Aragorninvitedustothecounciland...." She said in one breath, still jumping up and down. "Slower!" I instructed my obviously overexcited friend, "And STOP jumping" She stopped jumping immediately, but continued grinning like a maniac. "Okay. *Deep breath* Aragorn invited us to the council, and on the way back he kissed me!" My mouth dropped open and as I was about to make a crack about her psychological disorder that caused her to see visions like this, the door to our suite burst open without even a knock. 

It was Legolas. My mouth remained wide open until Aniron looked at me pointedly and I realized who was here. But Legolas was too busy with his tirade at Aniron to notice my stares, and I was to busy staring to yell at him for not knocking. Or was I just purposely not yelling at him because of his perfection? Good question, but back to the story. "Aniron, what do you think you were doing? Arwen has pledged her immortality to Aragorn, and you're standing there with your tongue down his throat!? Just because you fell out of the sky doesn't randomly give you the right to go around kissing any person you feel like! Besides, what do you think Arwen will do to you over this little incident?" Aniron stared at him for a brief moment, then began to laugh. "Like Arwench could actually do anything to me! I never knew you had such a great sense of humor," she gasped out between hysterical fits of laughter. Legolas glared at her, then sighed heavily and turned to leave. Finally he seemed to notice my presence, and his eyes went just a bit wider than they had been during his little... lecture. 

While Aniron had been out getting our invitation, I had found a room full of Elvish attire and had changed into a flowing, perfectly fitted gown of emerald velvet from my dirt-stained jeans and t-shirt. After a few moments, Aniron cleared her throat loudly, reviving Legolas from his momentary lapse in consciousness. He quickly expressed his approval of my dressing in the provided clothing, suggested that Aniron do the same, and excused himself from the suite. 

"I think he liked your dress, Elerian. Almost as much as Aragorn likes my outfit," Aníron commented. "Oh shut up. Anyway, what happened while you were out? I got that we are now officially invited to the council, but I missed the part that led to Legolas' little hissy fit. (I don't know how the most perfect being on the entire planet can have a hissy fit. Don't ask.) "Okay, well I went out to talk to Elrond and Aragorn, right? Well I got us an invitation to the council, and on the way back Aragorn was commenting on the fact that I should probably dress like other Elven maidens, and I asked if he had a problem with my current outfit. Well he definitely didn't, because he kissed me!!!"

I had to think about that for a minute. Obviously, that was a good thing, but why would he just ignore the fact that Arwen had given up her immortality for him? That was definitely a question for times when I just happen to be lying awake at two in the morning. Since it wasn't two in the morning, I changed the subject. "You should go in the room just off the bathroom and pick out a dress. I saw a pretty blue silk one that will look really good with your blonde hair. And most of then should fit. It's like somebody knew we were coming." With that, she took off to make herself beautiful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hmmmmm, wonder what the council will bring? Tag, you're it Aniron.


	5. A Random Book Justified Feast (^_^ hehe)

Elerian, you crack me up! Did I mention I love writing this story? Ok, now to a feast, since I feel like writing one, plus there's one in the book so hah! Oh yeah, more of the characters from the fellowship will be introduced in this chapter.

*Aniron's POV*

Chapter 5. A Random Book Justified Feast (^_^ hehe)

Since someone (*cough*Elerian*cough*) did not mention what happened to me just before I burst into our room let me enlighten you. I had just heard Legolas' voice screaming at me about something, I decided it would be best if I left, and quickly. Unfortunately, Aragorn did not seem to understand I was in major trouble, and that Legolas would probably kill me. 'Umm, Aragorn? Would you mind letting go of me?' I asked in my most polite panicked voice. 'Am I hurting you?' he asked, his amazing grey eyes widening in apology. 'Well, you aren't hurting me, but I have a feeling Legolas might,' I replied glancing over at the rapidly approaching elf. 'Oh, right!' the ranger stammered releasing me instantly. I took off like a shot straight for our room, with an angry elven prince on my tail. Okay, now that everyone is properly enlightened on the situation I was facing beforehand, we can now move on with the story.

Still amazed that I was not harmed in anyway, considering Legolas' previous state, I pranced into a large room that looked like a dressing chamber, complete with full-length mirrors and a vanity. Hundreds of gorgeous gowns in every color known to man or elf were hanging on the walls. I rubbed my hands together gleefully. Oh, goody this was going to be _fun_. I quickly found the blue silk gowns that Elerian had mentioned earlier, but there were about fifty of them. I leafed through dress after dress finding only pale blue gowns that strongly reminded me of either wedding gowns or nightgowns, eww. As I reached the final gown, I found a sight that greeted sore eyes and practically screamed _wear me! Wear me!_

After half an hour of primping in the mirrors, I emerged from the dressing room, stepping elegantly out into the main suite. Elerian was seated on a red velvet chair, examining a map of Middle Earth, upside-down. 'About time you came out of there, you took long enough,' she scolded mockingly before grinning at me. We both burst into giggles just looking at each other; this was way too good to be true! Just as we finished laughing a soft knock came at the door, followed by two voices. 'How do I look? Am I presentable?' 'Legolas?' 'Yes, Aragorn?' 'Shut up.' 'You shut up!'

I opened the door to find a quarreling Legolas and Aragorn, and both of them looked extremely hot! It was Aragorn who first came to his wits and manners. 'Good evening Lady A...a...' he started, but then got an eyeful of what I was wearing. My midnight-blue gown shimmered with tiny rhinestones like stars. It had a full skirt that tapered at the waist. Thin gauzy sleeves rested on my shoulders, holding up the dress effortlessly. Did I mention the _very_ low cut front? Perhaps that was why Aragorn was gaping in such an ungentlemanly manor.

Legolas nodded his slight approval at my new attire, before announcing why they had come. 'We have come to escort you to a feast, which is to be held tonight by the Lord Elrond.' Elerian stepped forward and took the blonde elf's arm, flirting terribly, 'Please, lead the way.' I rolled my eyes at my friend's antics, watching as she fluttered her eyes. 'Elerian, do you have something in your eye?' Legolas asked in amusement as I snickered in the background. My friend sent me a look of death before flouncing out of the room with Legolas in tow. Aragorn seemed to have regained his senses, and offered me his arm politely, 'Shall we go, my lady?' I smiled approvingly, 'Just let me grab a cloak, it's awfully chilly out there.' Where in Eru's name did that come from? I'm starting to sound like an old woman from the twenties! Oh well, whatever. After finding said cloak, I draped it around my shoulders and headed out into the night air, not being able to believe my outstanding luck.

Aragorn lead me through countless beautiful gardens and pagodas, commenting on a certain flower or the stars every once in a while. I only half-heard his comments; I was enraptured by the amazing scenery. 'Wow, I can't believe it. This is all real.' I murmured, gazing at the waterfalls that surrounded the valley. The ranger stared at me in surprise for a moment, 'Of course this is all real,' he chuckled, 'Did you think that Rivendell was just an imaginary place?' As he laughed at his own joke, I forced a smile, I _had_ thought their world was imaginary, but I couldn't tell _him _that.

Finally we arrived in the hall where the feast was to be taking place, though only a few of the guests had arrived, including Legolas and Elerian who scowled at us for being later than them. Aragorn released my arm and I removed my cloak, placing it on a...coat rack? The fact that Middle-Earth had coat racks never ceasing to amaze me, I glanced about the room for other unusual objects from my world. Nothing else seemed out of place, so I decided to sit down at the table. Two seconds after I had sat down, a curly head popped out from underneath the tablecloth and I almost screamed.

'Hello!' the hobbit said in the most adorable Scottish accent I had ever heard, 'I'm Peregrin Took, what's your name?' I just stared at him for a while, and before I could respond a voice from under the tablecloth hissed, 'Pippin! What are you doing?' A second curly head popped out from under the table, and then saw me and introduced himself. 'Meriadoc Brandybuck at your service my lady.' He straightened himself out and came out from under that table, bowing a little. Pippin tried to do the same, but hit his head on the table when he moved to sit up and fell back down, cursing.

I laughed at this, but suddenly I could feel a powerful presence enter the room and I silenced immediately. Lord Elrond swept over the room with his dark grey eyes narrowed, before smiling and seating himself at the head of the table. Merry and Pippin disappeared under the table once more, and reappeared in their respective seats across from me. Elerian sat down on my left side, and Aragorn sat at my right. The remaining guests filed into their appropriate seats, and just as Elrond was about to start the feast, Arwen waltzed into the room. 

My eyes immediately narrowed in intense dislike. Arwen had never been my favorite character in the books, and I had liked her even less in the movie. She was a part-stealing incompetent who only sat around and sewed all day long. Elerian noticed my tenseness and muttered 'Down girl' trying to prevent me from tackling Elrond's daughter and ripping her hair out. At that moment, Aragorn put his hand on mine, and everything else in the room seemed to disappear. I forgot all about Arwen, and that I was in Middle-Earth. 

The ranger leaned closer to me, putting a gentle hand on my chin and tilting my face up to look at his. We were only millimeters apart when I realized something. 'Um, Aragorn? Do you get the impression that everyone is staring at us?' I whispered, and we both looked up to see an interesting sight. Elerian was giggling uncontrollably and Legolas was glaring at Aragorn, across the table Merry and Pippin were smirking, but the person that frightened me most was Elrond. The elf lord now closely resembled a volcano about to erupt. Oh dear, I'm in deep trouble.

Author's Note: Hehe, I wonder what will happen next? Tag! You're it Elerian!


	6. The Giggling Bush

Guess what? I forgot the disclaimer on my other chapters, so I'm writing one. Aniron says I don't need one, but here goes anyway.

Disclaimer: I used to own LOTR, but someone *cough*Aniron*cough* went into my closet to borrow an outfit and let them all out. So now all I own is the outfit she borrowed and my fuzzy slippers that I cant find.

A/N: Thanx 2 all reviewers who like my hissy fits. For the record, I do not flounce, never have flounced, and never will flounce. Thank you.

Chapter 6. The Giggling Bush 

If it were possible for Elrond to have grown taller and wider, he did, right before the explosion of sound that caused everyone to cover their ears and duck a little. I cant quite tell you what he said, because half was Elvish curses, and the other half was going so fast that I couldn't understand any of it except the occasional dramatic sigh. Aniron looked very much like a five-year-old who had been caught dancing on her parents' bed in muddy shoes, but Aragorn looked like he had just been defeated in battle by a hobbit with a stick. Elrond looked like his daughter's fiancée had been just about to kiss another elf who had just appeared out of nowhere (sound familiar?) and stuck her nose in every place it didn't belong. Everyone else was just about to burst out laughing, so when Elrond finally sat down and allowed us to resume dinner, we did so with great relief. Aniron and Aragorn hardly looked at each other for the rest of dinner for fear of the elf lord's reaction, but neither did Aragorn even consider looking at Arwen.

By the end of the feast, we had almost forgotten the incident. **_Almost. _**We all laughed and listened to stories as usual, but lurking in the background was an uneasiness toward us, the newcomers, especially Aniron. The elves of Rivendell liked us, but were afraid to again incur the wrath of Lord Elrond. 

After all of the attendees had eaten and drunk their fill, doors were opened to a garden and music was begun. At this time many of the guests left for the comforts of their own rooms, but the night owls of the group lingered in the richly landscaped gardens of Rivendell. As I slipped off with Legolas onto a moonlit path lined with flowers closely resembling lilies that climbed up statues, trees, and trellises, I noticed Aniron slipping off down another, more secluded trail with Aragorn. After a few moments, Merry and Pippin followed in their wake, trying to suppress mad giggles but not succeeding, so that from my vantage point across the garden I could faintly hear them. Assured that Aniron could not make too much of a fool of herself with such an honor guard, I turned back to the waiting elf.

We wandered together down paths that led all over Rivendell and I marveled, once again, at the beauty I had stumbled into. As well as the beauty of Legolas. Repeatedly I found myself waking from my own small dream, realizing that I was not listening to his voice, but I was more captivated by the lips that were moving than the words that came from them. After a while, he noticed that I ignored many of his comments, and so stopped unless I directly asked him a question. Our hands drifted naturally together, as we drifted naturally closer. We hit a dead end, and I turned to face him, about to speak, but suddenly he moved into a kiss. At first I was startled, but just as I relaxed, a bloodcurdling scream rent the silence of the night.

Legolas took off towards the source of the sound, several paces behind me. For the hindrance of my skirts I moved surprisingly quickly. As I rounded a corner, a sight greeted my eyes that stopped me dead in my tracks. Aniron had a hobbit in either hand by their hair, and they were shrieking in pain as she shrieked in rage. I quickly gathered that they had interrupted her... conversation... with Aragorn, and by no means was she pleased. She shook them furiously, still firmly clinging to their curly locks, and I decided to intervene before their hair fell out. "Aniron, whatever happened, I don't think you need to rip their hair out," I interrupted, attempting to placate her. I removed Merry from her grasp, who was on the verge of tears, but she yanked Pippin away from me. Legolas, who had snuck up on her other side, relieved her of him and asked if he was okay.

Somehow I managed to get her seated, and restrain her from killing the poor little hobbits, and I asked Aragorn, who was standing in total shock. He shook his head, sat down next to Aniron, took a deep breath, and began his tale. "Aniron and I were walking, enjoying the night air, and we had stopped here because not only is it a dead end, it does have a rather impressive view." In his short pause, I turned and confirmed that like many other spots in Rivendell, this overlook had a wonderful view. "We were just standing here, having a quiet conversation, when that bush over there," here he gestured, "began to giggle. Aniron and I rushed over; she popped her hands into the bush, and yanked these miniature miscreants out by their hair, causing them to shriek in pain, and her to do the same, though in rage. Then you came along and saved the undeserving wretches." Legolas and I looked at each other for a moment, then burst into hysterical laughter.

A/N: Yeah, they were just talking... right... talking... yeah... anyway, back to you, Aniron!


	7. The Council of Hand-Puppets

For Ilúvatar's sake, Elerian! You didn't need a disclaimer, we only need one! Gods, why won't you listen when I tell you something! Okay, calming down now... thanks to all of our lovely reviewers! We love you all! Even if we don't really know who you are... By the way, I know that the characters may seem out of character, but at least you know that Elerian and I aren't angelic, like some characters (Mary-Sues) in other stories similar to this one. Whee! I get lucky chapter 7!

Chapter 7. The Council of Hand-Puppets

Aragorn and I watched as Legolas and Elerian rolled on the ground laughing. I was already _very_ irritated, and their disbelieving peals of laughter were not helping my temper. Aragorn and I _had_ been talking, about the feast, and we had just apologized to one another for our actions. Then Aragorn kissed me gently, and that's when I heard the giggles. My actions were very justified, plus I hate being spied on. So you could imagine how angry I was when two people I _had_ thought were friends started laughing at me.

That was when I remembered the dagger that I had hidden inside my boot. If there was one thing I had learned from Robin, one of my friends (and a master of anything sharp or pointy), it was how to appropriately wield and hide a dagger. I crouched down and pulled the weapon from my boot, examining it for a second. It was a pretty silver blade, with tengwar letters running up the side, the hilt was silver with a black stone at the head. I twirled it expertly in my fingers and faced my now silent opponents. Elerian knew how dangerous I was with any kind of blade, and her eyes widened immediately. 'We'll stop! We'll stop!' she told me, smiling slightly as I slid the knife back inside my boot.

Aragorn and Legolas looked impressed, and the elf asked, 'Where did you find that blade? Surely it is of elvish make?' I shrugged, 'It was just in one of the drawers on the vanity I found.' I stifled a yawn, it had been a long day, and I was exhausted. Elerian too was yawning, and our escorts noticed our weariness almost instantly, offering their arms to us. 'Come, Aniron, I will escort you back to your chambers,' Aragorn whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the sensitive point. 'I would like that,' I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder. In no time at all, we were nearing the suite that Elerian and I shared. I watched as Legolas wished her a goodnight, kissing her cheek before she entered her own room. Oh, how _sweet_ I thought sarcastically, if Legolas liked Elerian, why didn't he kiss her properly? Sheesh!

When we reached my door, I remembered that Aragorn spoke Sindarin, so I decided to use some of the little Sindarin I knew to bid him a good night. 'Quel du, Aragorn' I whispered with a smile. 'Quel du, Aniron,' he replied, gently brushing his lips over mine. I smiled wider as he turned away, but looked back at me with a smile. With that I entered my room, changed into a nightgown, and slipped into a contented sleep.

The next morning I awoke, the sun shining radiantly through the window. Muttering a few choice words about sunlight, I threw a robe over my shoulders and trudged to the main room between Elerian and I's room. She was already awake and dressed, seated on a plush couch, reading a large book. 'Good morning!' she said cheerfully, putting down the book and looking at me happily. 'Bite me,' I growled, slouching into one of the chairs and giving her a long lecture on why the world should be plunged into eternal night. After the lecture, I was considerably more awake and cheerful, and Elerian was unfazed by my lecture, having put up with basically the same thing almost every morning for the past fourteen years.

I washed and dressed, this time in a slightly less revealing red silk gown with gold edges. My hair had grown much longer in the past twenty-four hours, and now came down to about my waist. The tight curls I once had were now waves, and were much easier to deal with. Elerian was dressed in a pale yellow silk gown, and her hair had also grown to her waist, but only she and I seemed to notice this change in our appearances. We were becoming more and more like elves every minute!

I came skipping out of the dressing room, singing cheerfully, 'I get to go to the council, I get to go to the council...' Elerian covered her ears and shrieked at me to stop. When I only grew louder, she pressed her hands over her ears and began to sing, 'Lalalalalalalalalalala, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, lalalalalalalala.' It took several bangs on the door and a death threat for us to realize that someone was at the door and wanted us to stop singing and let them in.

Striding over to the door, gingerly stepping over Elerian's outstretched leg, only to trip over one of my shoes. Cursing the shoes, I opened the door, my face the same color as my dress, and let Legolas and Aragorn in. I sat down on the plush couch and began to braid my hair, twisting it into a knot at the back of my head. Aragorn stopped me as I was about to fasten the bun, 'Please,' he said quietly, his hand on mine, 'Keep your hair down.' Elerian was smirking at me, and I swiftly shot her a glare that screamed, 'go jump in a volcano!' She only grinned, until Legolas took her hand, pulling her out of her spot on the couch. It was my turn to look smug as he led her outside, but she only stuck her tongue out at me before she disappeared from my sight.

Aragorn smiled at me, and that was when I recognized his outfit. He was wearing an impressive green tunic with black leggings, or whatever they were called. I had always liked that outfit from the movie, but it was much better in reality (if you could call this reality). 'You look nice,' I commented, standing and walking towards him, my skirts swishing as I walked. 'As do you,' he replied, almost nervously, surveying my outfit with a smile. 'We are going to be late,' he said, offering me his arm and escorting me to the area where the council was to be taking place.

Fifteen minutes later, I was excruciatingly _bored_. I had forgotten that I had memorized the Council of Elrond, so I was just sitting there, about to nod off, while Elerian was already snoring (yes you do snore!!!!) and leaning her head on my shoulder. I shrugged her off, and then started to mimic the council members with my trusty hand-puppets. I was having the time of my life, pretending that Aragorn (my right hand) was beating Boromir (my left hand) upside the head when I noticed the eerie silence that was definitely not a part of the council. I looked up and every single person in the circle was staring at me in confusion. Elrond was sending me a death glare, which I was getting a lot of these days, so I timidly folded my hands and laid them on my lap, smiling innocently. When the Lord of Rivendell turned away, I rapidly pulled up my hand and mocked him, complete with facial expressions. The entire council burst out laughing, but when Elrond whirled around to glare at me, I had already put up my innocent face, and he turned back to the others in a huff.

When the time came for the fellowship to join each other (the council was based after the movie for some odd reason) Elerian and I were both awake, calmly watching as the nine members gathered together. 'Ah, nine members,' Elrond said, before getting an evil look that frightened me, 'although, I cannot help feeling that here should be two more in your company.' At this Elerian and I looked up in absolute horror/delight. 'What does he think he's doing?' I hissed, 'The PPC is going to pop in any moment and shoot me, I swear to Eru!' Elerian was too busy grinning like mad, as Elrond dragged us up to the fellowship. 'You shall be the fellowship of the ring!' he announced triumphantly, and I groaned, burying my face in my hands. What had we gotten ourselves into?

Author's Note: Hehehe. The authoress would like to point out that she actually has hand-puppets, and that the PPC (Protectors of the Plot Continuum) is actually a story. Read it, it's _very_ funny. I'll tell Elerian to add the Internet address in the next story. Your turn Elerian!!


	8. Setting Off

Again, I would like to inform all readers of inaccuracy: I do NOT snore. And even if I do, at least I don't make animal noises in my sleep *cough*Aniron*cough* Thanx to our wonderful and faithful reviewers, and to those who do not review, may the wrath of God smite you until you do! Oh, and to Jay and Acacia, I hope the PPC will be happy with my accuracy at their time of departure. Please don't shoot me.

Chapter 8. Setting Off

After long deliberation, planning, and preparation, the Fellowship was finally prepared to leave and return the Ring to the fiery pits from whence it came. At dusk, we walked out of Rivendell, and at the crest of the final hill I paused, knowing that one chapter of my life was ending, and a new one just unfolding with each step I took.

Legolas seemed to notice my reluctance to continue, and he fell back from his position near the front to throw an arm about my shoulders. "Truly Rivendell is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, and I will be sad to leave it behind," he whispered, "but I know that what I do will save the beauty that will otherwise be lost, and live on only in stories." I sighed, and turned to face him. "I know this, but I also know that what awaits us will not be nearly so friendly as the things I faced there. And I know too that as long as I am around you, I will still have some of that kindness and love." As he started to continue the conversation, a throat was cleared loudly, and we quickly resumed the journey onward.

As I continued to walk, Legolas stayed close, but we did not speak. I could hear Aniron muttering something about 'snogging' and 'sentimental crap,' but I ignored her. Fourteen years of that kind of thing can really desensitize you to something, although once I would have smacked her upside the head, _hard_. 

Eventually we stopped, purely for the poor, hungry, puffing hobbits' sake, and because walking is not good for sensitive feet. "This hurts my feet, but at least I'll never be morbidly obese." I complained to no one. "You never were morbidly obese. And I told you that you should have worn better shoes." I turned and glared fiercely at Aniron, who glared fiercely back, and we sat glaring for a moment until bursting into laughter. "It's not my fault I wore my slides to your house! Miss wear-tennis-shoes-to-the-dance-with-a-nice-dress-cuz-I'm-psycho!" "Hey! I resent that!" "No, you resemble it." We continued to laugh as we lined up to get our portion of whatever Sam made for dinner. Aniron muttered under her breath, "If this is mushrooms, I'm gonna puke." I giggled and pointed to a dish, whispering, "Well just don't puke on me, I like them." Aniron gagged as Sam ladled tons onto her plate before she could stop him. "Pippin, can you please get rid of these?" She asked with a smile as the young hobbit yanked the plate from her hands.

That night was better than I could have imagined a night in the open could be. We sang a bit and then sat around and talked until all the hobbits fell asleep, when small groups withdrew to their own conversations. I decided to take a short walk before settling down, and as I wandered off into the trees I could sense someone behind me. I turned, about to say something stupid to Aniron or just wait for Legolas, but instead, Aragorn had trailed me into the darkness of the forest.

"I just wanted to speak with you for a moment, and then you can talk to Legolas or whomever you expected. I wanted to inform you of how impressed I was of your performance- you did not exactly come prepared for this, but I think you are doing wonderfully. Oh, and I would like it if you would allow myself or another weapon proficient member of the fellowship to teach you self-defense. I have a feeling it may be of service." I paused, amazed that he had left Aniron's side, but I could not ignore him, and so I stated, "I have had lessons in archery, and was quite, _proficient_, as you say. I noticed that Legolas brought an extra bow, and if you will get it for me, I can prove it." He nodded, but with a skeptical look on his face, then vanished into the woodland brush. Moments later he returned, bearing a bow and quiver. I selected a brown leaf, hanging alone at the top of the tree, and pointed it out to him. I stretched the string taut, sighted quickly, and sent the shaft spinning into the leaves. We followed its trail, and sure enough, the leaf was pinned solidly to the trunk of a nearby tree, and the shaft was so deep that even Aragorn had trouble removing it. I grinned in satisfaction and allowed him to take the bow and return to camp while I continued with my stroll.

Soon afterward, I found that I was not tired at all, and so I chose to remain wandering close to camp. As I paused on a small overlook, I heard a deliberate rustle in the leaves and brush, and there stood Legolas, his beautiful features shadowed in the moonlight. He stepped toward me, and we sank down against a tree, not returning to camp until the light of dawn peeked across the canopy of green.

As I sat down upon my unused, still rolled bedroll, Aniron's eyes snapped open and gave me a stern glare. I decided to take her out for another walk to avoid waking anyone else and causing more explanation. We walked a while, then Aniron turned and began yelling about what was I doing and other incomprehensible crap. I put a hand on her shoulder and one on her mouth and began to inform her of the night's happenings. "I went for a walk, and Aragorn came and said I needed weapons lessons. I showed him how good I was with a bow and he shut up so I kept walking and Legolas came. We remembered that no one was on watch so we sat and watched until dawn. I didn't think anyone would want to be woken up and I was just not sleepy. Don't go all gutter-minded cause _nothing_ happened, and don't say I'm boring either, because he fell asleep after not too long, probably because _nothing_ was happening." Aniron looked at me pointedly, and was about to speak, but just then, everyone else was woken up from a frantic shriek from Aragorn. "Where are Aniron and Elerian!?"

Author's note: Ooh fun. People please don't get gutter-minded. _Nothing_ happened. Got it? Thanx to Nonie for the morbidly obese thing. Tag you're it!!! Bwahahahaha! :-D

Oh, by the way... the link to the PPC is: http://www.misssandman.com/PPC/story.html read it, it's funny. Bye!


	9. Time to Think

Ahem, I'll correct a minor flaw here, the fellowship set forth in December (on Christmas!), therefore, there would be no leaves, unless they were _dead_, on the trees. I have corrected the mistake, so that we will not be killed by the PPC. Thank you too all of our reviewers, and hopefully you will forgive Elerian for her flaws, we cannot all be experts in Tolkien's works... Ahem, on with chapter nine. 

Oh, by the way, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING IS OUT ON VIDEO/DVD!!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chapter 9. Time to Think

I opened my mouth to tell Elerian that if she wasn't dull, then why did Legolas fall asleep when elves don't really need to sleep, when Aragorn came crashing through the underbrush in a manner that suggested he had _not_ been traveling around the wilderness for a good majority of his lifetime, say about thirty years or so. He looked like a panicked parent who had just lost their three-year-old daughter in a huge shopping mall. As soon as he saw Elerian and I, he froze and stared at us fro what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about thirty seconds. The next thing that happened was quite shocking indeed.

Aragorn grabbed me by the shoulders, and shook me like a rag doll. 'Do you have any idea how dangerous what you just did was? You both could have been killed, or seriously injured! Never, _ever_, go off by yourselves again unless one of the other members of the fellowship is with you.' He shook me once more to emphasize his point. Elerian spoke up, 'Um, technically we _were_ with another member of the fellowship, as both of us are part of the fellowship.' He sent her a glare that would have frozen Mount Doom to the core, had we been in Mordor. 'Owwwww,' I squeaked as Aragorn's fingers drove through the sleeves of my tunic and into my skin. 

Fortunately, Legolas, Boromir, and Gandalf walked into the clearing at that time, closely followed by Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo. 'What happened, Aragorn?' Boromir asked, his hand straying near to his sword hilt as he spoke, grey eyes searching the forest for enemies. Aragorn's grip on my arms loosened, and I took the opportunity to step away from him, standing closer to Frodo and Sam, lest he try and grab me again. Elerian related what had happened as I rubbed my bruised arms. 'Elf maids bruise too easily,' I grumbled, hoping that nobody had heard me, but a smirk had formed on Legolas' lips and he sent me a pointed glance before turning back to Gandalf and speaking with the wizard.

After that event, we assigned watch periods, and, wouldn't you know it, I got first watch. I sat alone on a rock, watching as the rest of the fellowship slept, some more peacefully than others. Frodo tossed and turned in his sleep, his hand straying towards the Ring that hung around his neck every once in a while. A glint of gold caught my eye, but I quickly turned away, closing my eyes for a brief second, trying to ignore the voice whispering inside my head. 'The Ring is calling to you.' Gandalf's voice made me jump, and I whirled to stare at him in surprise. 'What?'

'The Ring, it calls to you,' he repeated, gazing towards Frodo with concern in his eyes. 'It tells me all of the great things I could achieve with its power, it tells me I could be invincible, that I could rule this world,' my voice grew softer, 'It tells me I could go back home.' Gandalf turned to me, studying me with pale blue eyes. He sighed and pulled out his pipe and some pipe weed, lighting his pipe and smoking it. For some reason, the smell comforted me, even though I hate the smell of tobacco. Perhaps it's just the feeling of being watched over by someone who might understand my feelings.

'I miss home,' I sighed, looking down at my booted feet. 'I don't know why we came here, but...' Gandalf's low weathered voice interrupts me, 'You will find your way home, if you seek it hard enough, but you may find that it will be hard to leave when it is your time to go.' With that, he stood, his grey robes rustling softly and walked over to a tree, leaning against it and smoking his pipe thoughtfully.

The next couple of days passed by uneventfully. We walked all night long, stopping to make camp at daybreak and then sleeping all day long until sunset when we walked again. Eventually we ran out of our short supply of mushrooms, and our diets consisted of salted meat, some bread, and whatever else Sam felt like whipping up. The young hobbit really was an amazing cook, and I smiled upon remembering that he had made stewed rabbit with herbs for Frodo and himself in Ithilien. Merry and Pippin were a constant source of amusement, and they had the ability to make me laugh even when I was feeling at my worst. Elerian trailed Legolas everywhere, and I even caught her watching him while he was asleep, or at least I think he was asleep, I can never tell!

I try to talk to the members of the fellowship, but Aragorn and Gandalf are always mapping out where we are and what we will do after we cross the mountains. Boromir is fidgety and doesn't trust much of the fellowship, though I have talked to him once or twice and he seems like a nice person after we get over the whole 'you are an elf and I don't really trust you' thing. Gimli is better left alone since he hates elves, and he tries to hit me with his axe when I irritate him. Legolas will talk to me sometimes, but he likes to be alone, too bad for Elerian. The only members of the fellowship who have time for me are the hobbits, since they are very social, and Elerian when she isn't complaining about hiking all night or how long it's taking us to get to Moria. I have a lot of thinking time.

My long hair is a nuisance, I hate it! Today I got so sick of it that I asked Boromir to cut it for me since everyone else was busy. He looked at me like I was insane. 'Are you sure you wish for me to do this my Lady?' He asked, looking from the knife that I gave him, to me and then back to the knife again. 'Yes, and please don't call me _lady_, my name is Aniron.' He looked at the knife again, 'Well, all right.' He cut my hair to my shoulder blades, and looked at the hair that had fallen on the ground after he had cut it. 'What's wrong, you look troubled?' I asked him. He shook his head, 'It is nothing.' Then walked away.

As I braided my shortened hair, I began to think. What was wrong with Boromir? He looked like someone had just melted his sword and made it into a plate after he cut my hair. Oh well, I guess I just need some time to think.

Author's Note: There wasn't very much funny stuff in this chapter, but oh well. I was more in a pensive mood. What _is_ wrong with Boromir? I guess that's up to Elerian. Tag, you're it!


	10. Breaks

Hey, everybody. This chapter is going to be a bit... different than most stories. Hope you like it! If you do or if you don't, review it anyway! 

Chapter 10. Breaks

In memories, time seems to have flown more quickly than an un-laden European (or African) swallow, but at that moment, my feet believed otherwise, as did my stomach. I was tired, hungry, cold, and not a little bit peevish, as I had been walking forever, and it seemed that was how long it had been since a truly satisfying meal. Mine, however, was not the only fellowship temper running high. Minor navigational disagreements would often cause tense silences for days. We were at the breaking point. 'What we all need is a celebration,' I found myself practically screaming in a high-pitched, strained voice. Everyone jumped, as if my speaking were a ridiculously heinous crime. Then Aniron slowly responded, 'Yes. Yes, that sounds just perfect to make us feel better.' Pippin cracked a smile, which slowly spread through the rest of the hobbits and on to the fellowship. Even Bill the pony seemed to be relieved at the idea of a relaxing moment. Gandalf nodded slowly, and the plans proceeded. 'We should have lots of food! Lots and lots,' shouted Merry (typical). 'And competitions!' 'Songs, and stories!' Everyone was soon caught up in the thrill, planning and preparing for a night of fun. But tension remained in the air, like a wet wool blanket on our souls.

That evening, Sam used all his cooking abilities to make a meal unlike any we had eaten in a good stretch of time. We laughed, sang, and joked, but still the nervous air of one trapped in a small room with hungry cobras hung around us. We decided, after eating, that we would hold our competitions in various locations near the camp. Bows, quivers, and blades were brought out, courses marked, and targets set up. As Aniron and myself strode back into camp from marking a finishing line for the footrace, I caught a snatch of Legolas' conversation with Aragorn and Gandalf. 

'I don't think that we would want them injured, now would we?' Aragorn seemed to consider for a moment, then replied, 'No, but I believe that they could hold their own in any competition we have. Aniron has great skill with a blade, and Elerian _has_ had training in the use of a bow. I've seen her shoot at a standing target, and she is quite capable.' Gandalf said nothing, but looked over Legolas' shoulder at me, and his eyes said everything I felt, and yet advised me to give him another chance. I knew it was not the right time to confront him; everything was already too strained to add straws to the camel.

The games began with a footrace. Gandalf did not participate, and acted instead as a judge. Gimli came last, weighed down by his heavy armor, just behind Sam, who huffed and puffed all the way. Next were Merry, Pippin, and Frodo, who stumbled often and laughed always. Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Aniron, and I all raced hard for the end, but Aniron and I pulled ahead, and finished the race in a tie. Aragorn grinned with pride in us, but Legolas' smile was a bit forced. I ignored him, hoping fervently, praying desperately, that he would come around.

Next came a competition of blades. I sat out, afraid of injury, for I had never been proficient in the study of swordplay (or daggers, or axes, or... well, you get the idea.) The hobbits worked as a team, and together won second place to Aragorn. Legolas was this time truly proud of his friend. _Why does he rejoice in the accomplishments of Aragorn, but will not even smile when I excel? Why are my triumphs not triumphant, my victories not victorious? What's wrong with him? _

After a brief break to drink and replenish lost energy, the third and final challenge had arrived- archery. This competition had only three participants: Legolas, Aniron, and myself. We had three shots, and whoever could hit closest to the center the most frequently would be declared champion. The first shot, all three of us hit the mark. Second, we hit it again, dead center. The tension had shot up higher than the peak of Caradhras as we aimed our final arrows. Silence prevailed, and my hands shook almost to the point that I dropped the bow. Three shafts spun into the trees, and we ran after them to see who was to be the winner. I stopped dead still in shock.

I had been so nervous, thought for sure I couldn't win, but apparently so had Aniron and Legolas! My shot had gone slightly off-center, but it was still the closest! Everyone was really proud of me, but over the shoulder of an emphatic hugger, I watched Legolas turn away with a deep scowl. That was it; I just couldn't take any more of this sore-loser attitude. What was so bad about me winning? I broke away from my mini-celebration to go talk to him. The rest of the fellowship could sense the tension and followed only with their eyes.

'Why aren't you celebrating? Aren't you proud of me?' I started calmly, but like a volcano, it was only a matter of time till I exploded. I waited. I continued to wait. Finally he whispered, 'Good job at using your beginner's luck. Besides the fact that I let you win.' I was shocked, and informed him of it, saying, 'Let me win? If you had _let_ me win, you wouldn't be upset. You just can't lose, and you know it.' 'I can't lose because I never _have to lose._' As he walked away, tears dripped onto the bow that had slipped from my hand. I left it there, hating it almost as much as him.

Author's Note: Now wasn't that different? Not too funny or romantic, but that's ok. Tag, you're it, Aniron.


	11. Spies and Snow

Wow, that was really amazing Elerian! I don't think I could ever top that, but I'll try! Long chapter ahoy!

*Aniron's POV*

Chapter 11. Spies and Snow

I walked all over camp, trying to find Elerian after the celebration. It was getting dark, and I was worried that something might have happened to her. None of the fellowship had seen her since she had won the archery contest, but when I asked Legolas, thinking he would be as concerned as I was, he gave a curt 'No' and turned away from me coldly. Surprised that he had treated me this way when he was usually kind and amiable, I stepped backward, nearly tripping over Pippin's prone form.

'Watch it!' he cried, pulling back so that I wouldn't attempt to step on him once more. 'Sorry Pip, I didn't mean to step on you,' I apologized, before thinking of something. 'Say, you haven't seen Elerian anywhere have you?' He nodded, 'I saw her back at the archery course we set up for the party, thing.' I grinned at him, 'Thanks Pippin!' and started off towards the archery course.

I found Elerian curled against a tree, taking the arrows out of her quiver, and throwing them in various directions. When she saw me, she flung an arrow in my direction and it took all of my elven speed to dodge it. 'Hey, you could have shot my eye out!' I called to her and she looked up at me, her eyes glinting in relief. 'Sorry, I thought you were someone else,' she muttered, looking down at her feet. I raised an eyebrow, 'How many blonde elves... oh.' The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. 'What happened between you and Legolas? He looked positively murderous today when I asked him if he knew where you were. I you two were the best of friends in Rivendell, what happened?'

'I don't know!' Elerian cried, tears welling up in her bright green eyes, 'He was so angry with me after I won the archery contest, and I don't know why! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!' Tears streamed down her face as she threw the last of her arrows into a bush and buried her face in her arms. I was genuinely startled, the last time Elerian had cried like this was in middle school and that had been years, and several dimensions,ago. 'Come on now,' I whispered, sitting down and putting my arm around her shoulders, 'Stop crying, you aren't twelve anymore. What does Legolas know? He's just a stupid 2981-year-old elf.' This elicited a laugh from my friend, albeit a wet one. 'Come on, let's go back to camp, I know some hobbits who will be well up to the task of cheering you up.' I pulled Elerian to her feet and we walked to camp, leaving the scattered arrows and Elerian's bow in the clearing.

When we came back into camp, four hobbits came bounding towards us, Sam offering Elerian a large bowl of the stew he had made for supper, Merry and Pippin immediately rising to the task of making her laugh so that they could steal her food, and Frodo giving her encouraging smiles and her stew after Pippin had nicked it. After Elerian had eaten and cheered up, she looked over to Legolas, who met her gaze and scowled, turning away. Something had to be done about his attitude, but I wasn't going to attempt to improve upon it anytime soon.

The next day we stopped to rest on a hill covered in large white stones and a couple holly trees. A faint alarm bell went off in my brain, but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what had triggered the alarm, so I ignored it. Elerian collapsed in the shadow of a large rock, and threatened death to anyone who tried to wake her, before promptly falling asleep. Legolas stood alone atop of one of the rocks, folding his arms and looking out over the land like some sort of moody genie. He had been rather antisocial every since the botched celebration, and nobody had attempted to talk to him, for fear of being shot.

Sam made a small fire and began to make sausages, which normally I wouldn't have touched, but after several days of nothing but dried fruit and bread, I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into the juicy links. After everyone (excepting Elerian who was still asleep) had eaten, Gandalf and Aragorn lit their pipes and settled down to smoke, Boromir had begun to teach Merry and Pippin swordplay as Frodo, Sam and I watched with amusement, Legolas returned to his rock to stand and gaze at the mountains some more, and Gimli began to grumble about nobody listening to his advice.

'One, two three, good!' Boromir praised Pippin's quick reflexes, and sent a smile my way as he worked with Merry. 'Ow!' Merry cried as Boromir's sword slipped and poked his hand. 'Sorry!' Boromir dropped his sword before being kicked and dragged to the ground by two hobbits. Aragorn began to laugh softly as he watched the mock battle taking place. My own laughter faded out just in time for me to hear Gimli scoff 'It's nothing, just a wisp of clouds.' I looked over to see Boromir and Aragorn stand to look at a small dark blot in the sky to our east. 'It's moving awfully fast...against the wind.' Boromir said, his grey eyes widening in surprise and disbelief. Legolas' blue eyes narrowed as he gazed at the "cloud" and then uttered the first words we had heard from him all day, 'Crebain from Dunland!' At these words, Gandalf yelled, 'Hide!'

I dove under the rock where Elerian was sleeping, and she awoke with a start. 'What's going on?' she practically yelled at me before I covered her mouth with my hand. 'Hush! They'll hear you...Ouch! Stop biting!' At that exact moment, hundreds of black crows rushed around the hill, and Elerian's jaw dropped, freeing my hand from her mouth. After the flock of birds sped off towards Isengard, Elerian pulled me down before I could stand up. 'Why didn't you tell me we were this far in the story?' she hissed, 'If I had known, I wouldn't have fallen asleep!' I flung my arms akimbo, almost hitting my friend in the eye, 'I don't know! It's like all of my previous knowledge from the movie and books is being slowly drained away.'

'Spies of Saruman!' Gandalf announced gravely to the fellowship after Elerian and I has risen from our hiding place, 'Our passage south is being watched, we must take the passage up Caradhras.' Elerian and I regarded each other with fear in our eyes, no amount of memory loss could cause us to forget what happened after Caradhras, and we followed the fellowship reluctantly, not wanting to encounter what lay ahead.

I had never felt as cold as I felt now, walking over the drifts of snow with the icy wind sending daggers of cold into any exposed skin. Even with the heavy layers of clothing I wore now, the cold was still unbearable and I thought I was going to freeze to death on top of that horrible mountain. Behind me, Frodo slipped in the snow and tumbled until he landed at Aragorn's feet. The entire fellowship stopped as Frodo felt for the ring and found it missing. Boromir crouched down to pick up something from the snow and the sunlight glinted off of the ring as it hung suspended in the air.

The light caught my eye and blinded me for a millisecond *Flash* A wide river with three tiny white boats floating on its cobalt blue waters *Flash* Horsemen lowering their spears around a group of four people *Flash* A gleaming white tower catching the sunlight in front of a large mountain. I shook my head for a moment, going over the images I had just seen. The three boats on a river and the white tower seemed normal, but... a group of _four_? As I pondered this, Boromir gave the ring back to Frodo and the fellowship began to move again.

It was a blessing that Elerian and I had become elves when we entered Middle-Earth. Walking on top of the snow was a welcome alternative to tunneling through three feet of icy snow as the others of the fellowship had to do. As we moved further up the mountain, a terrible blizzard had struck, slowing our progress even more. At times, I could swear that I heard the voices of wolves in the howling wind, or even the voice of man, dark and powerful, but I was too busy attempting to keep my balance on the narrow ledges to dwell on these things for very long.

The cold began to make me feel dizzy, and I barely comprehended someone gripping my waist and pulling me back from the edge to where Elerian was standing, shielding her eyes from the snow. Then there was an explosion of light and sound, and I looked up to see an avalanche tumbling down upon my head; _Oh Gods, I'm going to die_. Then, there was darkness.

Someone's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the snow. I coughed; leaning against something warm that I assumed was a member of the fellowship. When I opened my eyes, Elerian was attempting to stand, using Aragorn's shoulder for a support as the ranger picked up Frodo and Sam. Boromir was patting Merry's back as the hobbit coughed, and Pippin was brushing snow from his eyes. Gandalf stood near Gimli, who was trying to pull himself out of the snow. 'Stand up, Aniron,' Legolas pulled me up, his voice not as cold as it had been over the past couple of days. 'Th-thank you,' I shivered, pulling my cloak close to my body. 'Do not mention it,' he said with a slight smile before walking towards Gandalf.

The wind was still howling and we had to yell to make ourselves heard. 'We should turn back and make for the Gap of Rohan and take the east road to my city!' Boromir shouted, only to be countered by Aragorn, 'No, the Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!' Gimli decided to make himself heard at this time, 'If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria.' Gandalf's blue eyes widened slightly at the name of Moria, and Elerian and I looked at each other fearfully. 'Let the Ringbearer decide,' Gandalf said finally. Frodo looked around at the fellowship and paused, his blue eyes determined. 'We will go through the mines,' he announced, looking around the fellowship once more.

'So be it.' At Gandalf's words, a sense of dread filled my heart and I bowed my head, not voicing the words of caution that fought to pass my lips.

Author's Note: Ooooh, Ahhhh. Wasn't that spectacular? Don't answer that, just review please! Is it just me or is the plot thickening? Why doesn't Legolas like Elerian anymore? Ask Elerian, she knows, she's the one who told me to write all the tension between them. Ooooh, Moria, _fun_. Elerian's turn!


	12. Darker and Deeper

Guess what people! BUNNIES!! Ok, now that my random animal of the day has been proclaimed, please read and review. Don't forget about my other story, The Heart Lives.  I need reviews, even if they are flames to warm my frigid fingers. No happy fluffy bunnies or humor. *Elerian's POV*

12. Darker and Deeper

If trudging up the peak of Caradhras had been difficult, making our way down to Moria was even worse. Slipping on rocks and falling into snow banks hindered even we elves, despite our ability to walk on snow. The entrance to the mine did not provide any ease, with its shifting rocks, treacherous crevasses, and slippery puddles. Bill the pony was a hard worker and kept steady footing, so I held onto him to keep from falling. When we reached Moria, I decided to take a quick breath, because although we had walked for weeks, I had not grown any fonder of or better at it.

As I sat with my head bent, I heard Gandalf muttering and realized that he was trying to remember the password to the door. I rose to assist him, for I still remembered much of the books and movie, but immediately fell, tripping on a largish rock. Feet appeared in front of me, and I looked up to see Legolas watching me. When he realized that I saw him, he turned away, and I glared at his back. A sudden splash interrupted my wholehearted scowl, and I turned as Pippin wound up like a pitcher and heaved another rock into the water. I was not the only person running to stop him, for I knew what would arrive if he did not; The Watcher. Aragorn grabbed his arm and whispered to him, "Do not disturb the water."

Finally Gandalf laughed as he realized the password, and I saw Aniron mouth, "Mellon," just as Gandalf proclaimed it, opening the gates. As we stepped inside, I was hit full force with the fact that we weren't playing a game. The skeletons strewn everywhere reinforced the sneaking suspicion I'd been having that I might not escape this dream-turned-nightmare alive. Then the screams started.

I came to a few moments later, with Aniron staring at me nervously. When I sat up, I saw the large chunk of ceiling that had fallen on me when the horrific monster ripped the walls out. Aniron helped me to my feet and we continued in silence. As the fellowship began to converse again, I tried to remember what was supposed to have happened just a moment ago. To my horror, I could not recall a single detail of the books other than what I had already lived.

I have never been fond of funerals, so living in this tomb was extremely difficult. When we stumbled upon the last stronghold of the dwarves, I was overcome with desperation, and the need to get out of this miserable place. The sadness on my heart was worsened by the thought of these steadfast people having been murdered in their home. I was close to weeping when Pippin knocked a skeleton down the well, and started the drums in the deep.

I moved toward the back of the room. Although I might have been good at hitting a standing target, my battle skills remained untested. As goblins began to pile in, I shot into the crowd, knowing that although moving targets are easy to miss, groups are not. Unfortunately, these groups moved rapidly, and soon I found myself passing each member of the fellowship in my retreat. As I backed into a wall, I raised my bow, hoping to make the shot.

Out of nowhere, arrows began speeding into the hordes. Legolas leaped forward, still sending arrows furiously. When the group had been removed from my "to kill" list, we turned, sharing a brief moment of glory. Then a strange darkness entered his eyes. He glared, and turned back to finish the battle. I entered in with a heavy heart, just as we finished off the cave troll.

I had always wondered why some people ran for enjoyment, and as we rushed away from our scene of minute, short-lived victory, I pondered again the sense of it. Running from goblins does not create amiable feeling towards those who can run steadily without asthma attacks or falling, but suddenly being surrounded by foes took this from my mind. Just as I feared I would be killed, our nemeses turned and fled, up columns and down passageways away from the light that approached us. Fear registered in Gandalf's eyes, and he shouted, "Run!" We obeyed without question.

We made quickly for the stairs that would lead us to the Bridge of Khazad-dum. The crumbling structure looked dubious, but I knew it was the only way we could save ourselves. I took a short start and leaped over a gap, landing carefully on the stairs, and turned to catch the next comer. when we were all safely thrown or had leapt across, we hurried forward, ever closer to our goal and only chance of escape.

In the movie, the Balrog was cute, but standing before me, the several-hundred foot fire-demon was anything _but_ cute. Terrifying, awe-inspiring, bloodcurdling, yes, but cute was a bit extreme. Running across a bridge to escape it seemed wise, but when said bridge is only a few feet wide, this becomes difficult. Halfway across, I stumbled, and a strong pair of arms caught me before I had a chance to fall. Again, Legolas had saved me, but he still looked so angry. Well, two could play that game. I stood, glared, and continued running.

When I reached the opposite end of the bridge, I turned to check that all had made it across safely. To my horror, Gandalf was standing on the bridge, battling with pure willpower against the monster before him. As they fought, a thought not my own entered my mind and I began to weep. I turned to Aniron, who watched fearfully beside me, and whispered, "He's going to die." She turned to face me, tears welling up in her eyes as she whispered, "I know."

Author's Note: Hope you liked my chapter. It was hard to cram all that in. Your turn Aniron. Thanks to Dark Mage Raistlin for beta reading. You're the best!


	13. Explanations and Surprises

Very good Elerian, extremely dark and melancholy chapter, I'm impressed. Legolas is such a jerk to you, any explanations coming, or are you leaving that to me? You skimmed through Moria rather quickly though, don't worry, I'll recap. Looooooooooooooooooooong chapter ahead. *Aniron's POV*

Chapter 13. Explanations and Surprises

No amount of reading could have prepared me for the sheer intensity and beauty of Moria. At the Doors of Durin, the tiny alarm bells went off in my mind again, but this time I remembered what the cause of alarm was, The Watcher in the Water. As soon as the doors opened, sure enough, the first tentacles sprang out of the water and grabbed Frodo. I drew my sword just after Aragorn and Boromir did, plunging into the water. After Legolas shot a disdainful glance at Elerian who was still gaping at the skeletons, he joined the fight.

Gandalf led us into the mines after we had retrieved Frodo from the monster's grasp, and as the creature pulled the walls down around us, I saw Elerian standing underneath an enormous falling boulder. I screamed the sudden mortality of this mission hitting me as she was buried under the rocks. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir leapt forward; digging her out of the rubble as the hobbits glanced fearfully at the huge pile. Gandalf stood close behind me, as did Legolas, who caught me when my legs turned into jelly as I saw Elerian's unconscious form emerge from the rocks.

Days went by, and still we trudged through the long dark passages. Elerian spoke nary a word, and walked as one suspended in a dream, expecting to awake at any moment. On the fourth day, or at least I believed it to be the fourth day, we came to the great halls of Dwarrowdelf, and I caught my breath as the light from Gandalf's staff illuminated the great stone pillars. I had not seen such beautiful architecture since we had left Rivendell. I tried to get Elerian to gaze upon the hall, but her eyes were devoid of light. I had forgotten that she loved the sunlight above all else, and here, in this endless dark she could find little beauty.

As we reached Balin's tomb she looked about to cry, seeing only death about her. In the battle that ensued, she looked even more distraught, for she had never been good at hitting moving targets. As the cave troll fell at last, I saw Legolas shoot Elerian a look that would have wilted a field of flowers, and put it into my mind that if we survived this hell, I would speak to Legolas of his childish behavior.

And here I stand on the edge of the Bridge of Khazad-dum, watching as Gandalf stood off against one of the most powerful dark creatures that has ever been created. The Balrog was terrible, but also beautiful in a way that I myself could not explain if I had tried. I bowed my head, feeling the tears come to my eyes, for I knew what would happen, how could I ever forget? I watched as Gandalf banished the Balrog, breaking the bridge. I watched as he slipped, clutching onto the edge of the bridge. And I watched as Gandalf fell, and the despair came crashing down upon my shoulders. I could not hear Boromir's frantic cries for us to flee, nor Frodo's screams of despair. I came to myself only as Elerian grabbed my hand and yelled 'Run! Come _on _Aniron!'

As soon as I came into the sunlight, I collapsed on the white stones, gasping for breath, my eyes wide in disbelief. Elerian tried to pull me up, tears streaming down her face, smudging the dirt on her cheeks even more. 'It can't be, it just can't be,' I repeated over and over, shaking my head. Elerian had given up in her campaign to make me stand up and had gone over to comfort Merry and Pippin, who were both weeping terribly. I couldn't hear Aragorn's command to Legolas to get us all up, or Boromir's protests.

A pair of boots appeared in my immediate line of vision and I looked up to see Legolas, with a look of sorrow and disbelief that most likely matched mine looking down at me. 'Stand up, Aniron. Come, your friend is worried for you, surely you do not wish for her to worry any longer?' He offered his hand to me and I took it, standing slowly and meeting his eyes. I noticed that his voice had not been tainted with bitterness when he had mentioned Elerian, and my hopes rose that perhaps their relationship could be salvaged.

Elerian walked over to us and smiled weakly at Legolas, who gave her an icy glare before releasing my hand and walking away. Elerian clenched her teeth, her eyes flashing in anger, 'I just don't get why he insists on being such a jerk to me!' I put my hand on her shoulder, but said nothing, promising myself that I would confront Legolas as soon as we were safe in Lothlorien.

After several hours of running, we came into a large wood just as the sun began to set. We paused by a small river, and Legolas began to speak of the maiden who shared a name with this river, Nimrodel. I was already exhausted from all out running from dawn until dusk, and the water of the river sounded like soft voices singing, or perhaps it was only Legolas' gentle voice. I closed my eyes for only a moment, reveling in the peace and quiet of Lothlorien.

I awoke later that night, wondering why I was so high up and why I could hear a soft heart beat. I looked up and an elf clad in grey was carrying me. He looked down and smiled at me before putting me down in a soft hammock. I quickly fell back asleep, the starlight shining down through the golden branches of the mallorn trees.

The next morning dawned bright, and I was nearly blinded by the sun as I opened my eyes. My scream of 'Aghhhhh! My eyes!' woke the remainder of the sleeping fellowship, and Elerian nearly fell out of her hammock in surprise. Once the initial shock wore off, everyone collected their things and made their way down the ladders that lead to the leaf covered ground.

An elf that I suspected was Haldir began to speak about something, probably getting to Caras Galadhon to see the Lady Galadriel, I couldn't hear him too well, when an argument broke out between Gimli and several of the elves. I vaguely recalled reading something about blindfolds, and then I remembered that Aragorn had agreed to having the elves blindfold the fellowship so that they could not see where they were headed. In a spilt second I remembered everything that occurred at this point in the book, and then forgot it all instantly as an elf came up to me and tied a blindfold over my eyes.

After a long period of walking aimlessly, someone removed my blindfold and I stood blinking under the shade of the mallorn trees. The rest of the fellowship was already un-blindfolded and I walked over to stand next to Elerian who was gaping at the gigantic trees that surrounded us. 'Beautiful, aren't they?' I whispered to her, looking up at the golden leaves. The sunlight caught one of the leaves and I was blinded for a moment. *Flash*A river with scattered bodies surrounding it*Flash*A darkened wood with many old gnarled trees*Flash*. 'Ahh, why does this keep happening to me?' I muttered, holding a hand over my eyes. 'What keeps happening?' Elerian asked, looking at me in surprise. 'Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all,' I stammered, looking away. Elerian raised an eyebrow skeptically, 'If you say so.'

Just after the sun set, we came into Caras Galadhon. Massive trees with silver-grey trunks supported magnificently constructed houses that seemed to balance on the branches themselves. Haldir led us to a stairway that curled around the largest tree and as I looked up I could see a gigantic structure balanced on the upper branches. As we ascended the stairway, silver lanterns hanging from the branches of the trees were lit and shone like tiny stars suspended in the tree canopy of the forest. The very structures themselves seemed to glow with an unearthly light, and I could scarce breath for the sheer beauty of my surroundings.

We came into the great hall at last, gazing at the amazing splendor about us. My eyes immediately went to the small stairway ahead of us, for I thought I had heard footsteps. My eyes widened as I watched two figures descend the stairway. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood before us radiating power and splendor. 'Ten there are here, yet eleven set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him.' Celeborn said, looking about the fellowship. Galadriel's eyes met Aragorn's and she looked up once more. 'He has fallen into shadow.'

The Lady of Lothlorien looked about the fellowship, 'The quest hangs on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all.' Boromir began to tremble and looked away as her eyes met his. Galadriel looked into Sam's eyes and smiled 'Yet hope remains, while the company is true.' She looked into the eyes of each of the members of the fellowship until her eyes met mine. _You seek answers to so many things, my child, but what is it that you truly seek? Fear not, your questions will soon be answered; though the answers may not be what you wish for them to be._ She turned her eye to Legolas, and his expression seemed to harden under her gaze.

After the meeting with Galadriel, I changed out of my bloody, dirt encrusted clothing into more comfortable clothing that the elves of Lorien had provided for me. I excused myself form the company of the fellowship and wandered the paths of the elven city, attempting to make sense of my strange visions. I walked into a glade and found someone standing with their back to me looking up towards the stars. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was here...' I stammered, not knowing what to say. The person turned , and Legolas stood before me, looking somewhat bewildered.

'Hello Aniron, I must admit I did not expect to see you there. Were you not with the rest of the fellowship only a short while ago?' He smiled, but discomfort was written in his blue eyes. Finally! Here was my chance to ask Legolas why he acted so strangely around Elerian. 'I stepped out to go for a short walk.' He relaxed slightly, 'Of course.' It was now or never, I took a deep breath, choosing my words carefully. 'Legolas, I have been meaning to ask you something for several days now, and this is the first chance I have been able to speak with you alone.' I paused, and met his gaze with determination before continuing, 'You have acted rather, strangely, towards Elerian for quite some time now, and I believe that both she and I would like to know why.'

Legolas started slightly, as if he had not been expecting this and looked at me quizzically. When he saw that I would offer no further explanation for my unexpected question he spoke slowly and softly, and I had to strain my elven hearing to make out his words. 'I should have known that someone would eventually approach me on account of my actions towards Elerian, though I never thought that it would be you, Aniron. For many days and nights since the fellowship departed from Rivendell I have been watching Elerian, studying her actions and movements in the wilds. Her manner is somewhat, playful, as if she expects this all to be a game. True, she is skilled with a bow, but her actions in Moria confirmed that she is no warrior, and is not trained in the arts of combat. Though she was rather charming in Rivendell, she has lost much of that charm in my eyes. She is no longer appealing to me.'

I was shocked by this answer, I had not expected such a cold reply to my question. I walked up to Legolas, confused by his words. 'Surely you are mistaken sir. True, Elerian was not trained in combat, but she is still remarkably skilled...' Legolas looked away from me as if disgusted by what he heard. 'Please Legolas, if you could only give her another chance...' He turned back on me, blue eyes flashing in anger, 'Another chance! I have given her more chances than I would give to any other maiden in my acquaintance. She is not as remarkable as I first believed her to be.' My hopes had all been destroyed, but I still had one more question to ask him. 'You say she is not remarkable. What do you call remarkable, pray tell?' 

Legolas' expression softened, 'What do I call remarkable? It is remarkable when a young woman falls out of the sky and into your arms and acts as if nothing unusual had occurred. It is remarkable when Lord Elrond sends two maids whom he has never seen before on a quest that holds the fate of the world on its shoulders simply because he believes that one of them knows the future. It is remarkable when an elf looks upon a servant of the ancient enemy in both horror and adoration. It is remarkable,' Legolas reached out a hand and lifted my chin so that our eyes met, 'to see a maiden who would do anything for her friend. Such people are hard to find, Aniron.'

I was growing extremely uncomfortable under his gaze, and turned away from him. 'Please don't do that.' He reached out and took my hand, 'Aniron, please, look at me.' I turned back to him, and saw the pleading in his eyes. 'Aniron, please let me kiss you. Just this once.' I closed my eyes, 'Legolas, I can't...' He held a single pale finger to my lips. 'Just one kiss, then I will let you go back to camp or wherever you wish to be.' 

I sighed softly in resignation, I knew there was no escaping this and the only way out was to go through with it. 'All right,' I whispered, meeting his eyes. I closed my eyes as he leaned in, expecting an awkward, sloppy kiss, but instead, feeling only the gentle brush of his lips across mine. I opened my eyes and he stood across from me, watching me with a sad smile on his face. 'You are free to go, thank you for allowing me this one small favor.'

I turned away, and began to walk towards camp, when I heard Legolas whisper, 'Please give me a chance?' Not knowing what to do or say, I looked back at him and nodded slightly before walking away once more.

Author's Note: Ahahaha! You didn't expect that did you? I've read tons of stories where the heroine is in this exact situation except with Boromir instead of Legolas. The authors always try to make Legolas such a sad little hero, but I thought it would be interesting if he was in the position of the "villain" instead of the "hero." Poor Boromir is always picked on in these stories, why can't they ever leave him alone? Well now Legolas is evil, mwahahahahahahahaha! In other news Lestat is mine on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays.

Author's Note(again): I am extremely sorry Dark Mage Raistlin! Usually I catch those kind of mistakes when I read over the story, but I guess I was too tired to catch it when I checked for errors. Rest assured, the mistake has been corrected, and please do not hesitate to inform me of any other problems. I am also well aware that Legolas is very OOC, but then again, isn't he OOC in Elerian's chapters as well? Every character is OOC at some points in this story, but otherwise we try not to mangle Tolkien's characters too much.


	14. Bonebruises

Hey, faithful readers! Sorry it's taken me so long to post, but my school seems to think that if we have free time we are doing something wrong. Read and review!

Chapter 14. Bone-bruises

I was tired, but I could not sleep. Each time I closed my eyes I was hounded by visions of blue eyes and windswept blonde hair. When we had first come to Lothlorien, Galadriel had spoken to me, and her words echoed in my mind. _Time can heal all wounds that love will cause. _Her message was cryptic, but made sense. Fortunately, I had always been a quick healer. Why was he being so horrible? I understood that he was possibly jealous of my bow skills, which I had practiced for an extremely long time, but he had seen my battles in Moria, and how appallingly awful I had done. "Appallingly. That's why."

I fled the uncomforting shelter of camp, striding into the trees. They seemed to call out to me in their beauty and splendor, singing of comfort and rest, and so I climbed, coming to rest in boughs low enough that I could jump, but higher than I could be seen, and my peacefulness disrupted. Dangling my legs over the limb, I watched the floor of the forest. Just as I began to close my eyes to relax, Legolas entered the glade beneath me, closely followed by Aniron. I leaned down so that I could hear what was said, holding my breath.

As they spoke my anger grew. Tears welled up, but I knew that if I let them fall I would be discovered. My anger, although intense, was not directed towards my friend, for she fought for me as valiantly as she would have in any battle, but when Legolas made his last request I knew she would not prevail, for the forces against her were great. When she left, he simply stood, and I slipped from my perch to land with my back to him.

I whirled to face a look of shock and fear, for he had some sense, if not sensitivity. Had I been carrying my bow, he would likely have been dead or near it, but as I was not, severe mental scarring and deep bone-bruises to his ego would have to suffice. I began to pace in a circle about him, as he stood rigid, trying to control the obvious sudden urge to bolt.

"You know, when I came here, had some romanticized image of you in my mind. I seem to have thought you valiant, true, CARING, loyal, perhaps you even were capable of love... but now I see that this was just a facade put on like clothing, to be changed when dirty, torn, or when you feel like it. Behind your mask you have nothing. Still, I find it hard to believe that anyone could really be so shallow as to see nothing beyond beauty and battle skill, yet become jealous when a girl has these things. Truly you are beyond me, a walking contradiction, for how could you possibly love me when you have no heart?" He stood, head bowed, and then decided that my tirade was better answered.

"I love Aniron."

"Again, how could a cold, soulless being like you love anyone. I pity you, for you may never know what it feels like to be cared for."

I had been a fool, a blind and stupid fool. He had seemed so perfect, and I had not stopped to realize that everyone has character flaws, even those who seem perfect in every way. I needed Aniron, but more than her company, I wanted something else. To prove him wrong.

When I caught up to Aniron, I informed her of what I had witnessed. A look entered her eyes almost the same as the one I had previously received, but I quickly quelled her fear of my anger. "It's quite fine, I will just need your help. He's a shallow jerk whom I would very much enjoy harming, but I can do much more damage to his ego with what I have in mind." A hasty conference and many giggles later, I was on my way to sweet redemption.

"Doesn't... passing out... sound fun?" Aniron panted, flopping on her back in the leaves. 

I was only able to drudge up the energy to shout one word. "Yes!" I lay, stretched out, wishing that someone would either shoot me or remind me how to breathe. We had spent half the night getting ready for today, and we had worked incredibly hard. "Okay, get up, then we can go SLEEP!"

"I'll get up for that and food alone."

"Well if we get up, we can go sleep, and then it will be time for food." I helped her to her feet, and we wandered back to our camp to rest and change. As we entered, lighthearted from the first real enjoyment we had had in a long time, someone walked into me, and I looked up at two blue eyes, which were quickly averted. 

Author's Note: Well that's my chapter. Guys can be real jerks, can't they? Oh well, I do love sweet revenge!


	15. Backfiring Revenge

Great chapter Elerian, I loved it! Now it's time to see what Aniron can think up! Let's all cross our fingers and hope that my muse holds me through this whole chapter! *Aniron's POV*

Chapter 15. Backfiring Revenge

I woke up sometime early that afternoon to a tickling sensation around my nose and mouth. Groaning, I rolled over and swatted away the hand that had been brushing a feather across my face. Elerian sighed exasperatedly, and I heard her picking something up off of the ground. Two seconds later, I was totally drenched from head to toe in water.

'Gahhhhhhhhhhh! Elerian!' I cried, wiping the water out of my eyes. 'What was that for?' 'Hellooo, today is the day that our ultimate revenge commences, don't you remember?' She said, tapping my head with her fist. All of a sudden, the happenings of the previous night rushed back to me. My happening upon Legolas in the glade, his explanations for how he treated Elerian, the pleading look in his blue eyes begging me to give him a chance. The feeling of his lips brushing across mine.

'Oh, yeah, the plan, of course.' I said, my voice not sounding normal even to my ears. 'You okay?' Elerian asked, concern written in her green eyes. 'Yes, I'm fine, don't worry.' I replied, smiling evilly. 'After all the evil plan _must_ commence.' This comment sent us into fits of giggles and our laughter echoed around the campsite. 'Well, before the plan begins, I would very much like to bathe. There's about ten pounds of dirt and blood in my hair. See you later Elerian.' I excused myself, wandering towards a small hot spring I had discovered last night, just before... I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of all images from last night, especially those of Legolas.

I came to the spring, and slipped out of the traveling dress I had changed into just after we arrived in Lothlorien. I sank into the comforting heat of the spring, rinsing the dirt and dried blood out of my long hair. I spent most of the afternoon cleaning myself off and running my fingers through my hair until it was as silky smooth as it had been in Rivendell. Feeling infinitely refreshed, I redressed and headed back towards camp, singing softly to myself.

'...Her hair was long, her limbs were white, and fair was she and free; and in the wind she went as light as leaf of linden... oh!' I ran straight into Legolas, who started in surprise before smiling at me gently and stepping out of my path. 'Good afternoon Aniron, I trust you slept well?' Not knowing what to do, I stammered that I had indeed slept well, mentally cursing myself that I had not been watching where I was going. 'That is good,' Legolas said, looking down at his feet and avoiding my eyes. I began to turn away when Legolas called me back. 'Aniron wait!'

I turned back towards him, wondering what he had to say to me _this_ time. 'I... apologize for the suddenness of what I said last night. I know that it came as quite a shock to you, as well as to your friend who happened to overhear our conversation. She confronted me and accused me of many things, but the most painful of these accusations was her belief that I had no heart and was therefore unable to love. She has undoubtedly told you all of this?' I nodded solemnly, 'She has.' He met my eyes, sincerity written in his entire expression, 'It is not true you know what Elerian accused me of. I am not heartless, although many believe that I am unable to love because I am rather... picky in bestowing my affections on others. But you, Aniron, you are perfect, and I would not have you thinking ill of me.' He reached out and stroked my cheek, whispering 'I love you, please do not torture me this way.' Legolas looked down, a pale flush rising in his cheeks and a bolt of guilt and pity struck my heart as if it had been shot there by Legolas himself.

I heard Elerian's voice in the back of my head, scolding me. _Oh no Aniron, I know you aren't feeling sorry for him._ So what if I am?_ He's a soulless jerk, remember? _Maybe he isn't as bad as we make him out to be. Maybe he really does love me._ What? Like he loved me? _Did he ever say that he loved you? Did those words actually come out of his mouth? _SHUT UP! He's corrupting you! _Yeah, well maybe I want to be corrupted!

'Aniron? Is anything wrong?' Legolas' words yanked me out of the argument that I was forming with myself. I shook my head, feeling a slight twinge behind my left eye. _Great, just great_, now I have a headache. 'Just a sudden headache, I'll be fine.' The elf's blue eyes filled with concern, 'Are you sure, do you need me to escort you back to camp?' Oh yeah, Elerian would just _love_ that... Owwwww! I clenched my teeth and hissed softly in pain as the migraine hit me full force. I felt my knees buckle and I grew dizzy, colors spinning in front of my eyes.

'Aniron! Are you all right?' Legolas caught me, holding me in his arms with ease. 'My head, oh Gods, it hurts.' I muttered, gripping onto Legolas' soft shirt as the shooting pain rocketed through my head. 'Hold on, I'll take you back to camp and stop the pain.' Legolas whispered and began running back towards camp, cradling me gently in his arms.

I knew that we had arrived back in camp when three voices at once demanded to know what had happened to me. When I opened my eyes, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin were leaning over me, only one of the three doing anything to try and stop my headache. As Legolas applied a wet cloth to my forehead, Elerian stepped up cautiously. 'What happened to her?' I attempted to answer for myself, gasping 'Just a headache, nothing more.' But Legolas pushed me down onto the bed once more, 'Lie still.'

A steaming cup was pushed into my hands, and I drank the mixture, gagging at its atrocious taste. Nearly three minutes later, my headache had dissipated, and I was left to attempt to convince Merry, Pippin, and Legolas that I was fine and had no further need of their care. Legolas was the hardest of the three to convince, and even after I had persuaded him that I was fine, he held onto my hand for an extra moment before leaving me alone with Elerian.

'So what happened?' Elerian asked almost as soon as I had comfortably arranged myself in a sitting position. I shrugged 'Nothing really. I took a bath, got dressed, started to walk towards camp, ran into Legolas about half-way there, and got a headache.' Elerian raised an eyebrow skeptically, 'You ran into Legolas? Do tell.' I stood up and walked away from the bed, hoping to think of something to say before she reached me and bombarded me with questions.

'Aniron, you aren't telling me something, I know it.' Elerian sounded more than a little irritated, but her hand on my shoulder was gentle. 'You can tell me anything, you've always been able to.' I turned to face her, praying this would go better than the argument in my mind had. 'Elerian, I don't think the plan is going too well.' My voice was little more than a whisper and Elerian's eyes grew wide. 'What do you mean?' I tried to make myself sound more confident, only to fail miserably, 'I can't do it. I can't break Legolas' heart. It would be like kicking a puppy.'

Elerian's voice was all tenderness, 'Yes you can, I know you can. You've done it before. I remember you doing it. You broke all of _their_ hearts, what difference is one more?' I shook my head, 'This isn't the same Elerian.' I could tell she was shocked, 'What do you mean? Of course this is the same!' All I could do was shake my head and try to hold back the tears that threatened. Elerian was shocked beyond belief, 'This is the same situation as all of the others, more or less. You hated all of the others, and I'm sure you hate Legolas...' I closed my eyes, bowing my head slightly. 'You can't be serious, Aniron. Are you actually _pitying_ Legolas?' Oh Gods, this is too much like my imagined argument. 'I cannot believe you! You _know_ how he treated me, and yet you still feel sorry for him!' I sighed, 'Elerian please just listen to me...' My words were totally ignored. 'How could you possibly feel sorry for him? He is heartless deceiver who uses young women as his own personal playthings and tosses them aside when a better toy comes along.'

Oh my dear Elerian, how much you do not comprehend. Don't you realize that this isn't the same as shooing away high school boys who believe themselves in love when, in actuality, they have no idea what love really is. Neither you nor I can imagine waiting to find love for nearly three millennia, and I suppose that is our greatest fault. Can elves die of a broken heart? I'd rather not find out for myself.

'Elerian, do you truly believe that anyone, much less Legolas, is capable of such disgraceful behavior?' I opened my eyes to look into her face and saw that her green eyes were ablaze with anger and dismay. 'He has cast his spell over you, as he did with me. You are no longer able to tell what is good or bad.' I raised my eyebrows, 'Can I not? Elerian you have become overcome with the concept of revenge, I beg that you calm yourself and let me handle this as I see fit.'

My friend threw her hands up in the air, 'Fine, FINE! I'll leave you be, but let me tell you, when he abandons you, I reserve all rights to say "I told you so."' Her look softened and she touched my hand, 'I don't want to see you hurt, you always have handled things like this worse than I have.' I smiled, 'I'm not fourteen anymore, Elerian, have some faith in me.' She returned the smile, 'I always have.' I stood and began to walk out of camp, when Elerian called to me, 'Be careful!' I turned back and nodded before disappearing behind the trees.

The golden leaves were beautiful in the light of the sun, and I had the overwhelming desire to laugh when the wind caught them up sending showers of glittering light everywhere. I loved Lothlorien, it was so easy to forget my troubles when I walked along the paths between the majestic mallorn trees. I walked into a sun-drenched glade, to find Legolas standing there, examining one of the trees. Fighting back an intense feeling of deja-vu I walked into the glade, unsure of what to do.

Legolas turned and looked at me, smiling slightly, 'Strange, is it not, how fate keeps leading us to each other.' I tried to gather the courage to speak, despite the fact that I felt as though my heart had leaped into my throat. 'Yes,' my voice was softer than a whisper, but I knew that Legolas had heard it. He turned and walked over to me, stopping short several feet, looking quite unsure of himself. 'You must despise me for my actions towards your friend. I am a fool for trying win you when the odds are so against me. If you do not wish for me to trouble you any longer, speak the word and I will leave you alone forever.' I stood, shocked by his words. I had the chance to end this without any guilt, the chance to please Elerian, but did I want this chance? I looked into Legolas' eyes, and for once I could read the emotions that swam in the cobalt depths. Fear and determination flashed across his eyes, but the most prominent emotion displayed was love.

I stepped towards him, drawn by the light in his eyes. He reached out and took my hands in his, whispering 'You are trembling, Aniron.' I was unable to breathe at the intimacy of this statement and my legs felt as if they had turned to jelly. What has happened to me? _Ah HA!_ Elerian's voice in my mind returned with a vengeance._ I knew this would happen._ Knew what would happen exactly? _I knew he would make you fall in love with him._ WHAT? I'm not in love with him. _Why are you acting this way then?_ I don't... _I know you better than anyone else, Aniron. You love him._

Oh Gods. I did not realize I had spoken aloud until Legolas asked me what was wrong. 'Nothing, there is nothing wrong,' I breathed, closing my eyes as he touched my cheek. 'You did not answer me before, Aniron.' I opened my eyes as Legolas began to speak again. 'Do you wish for me to leave you? As much as it pains me, I must ask you this, for I would not wish to hurt you. Would you have me leave you be?' I found my voice and courage, 'No, Legolas. A thousand times no.' He brightened visibly, 'Then you would accept my affections?' I met his eyes, feeling tears welling up in my own. 'Yes.'

Author's Note: Hmm, something tells me that Elerian needs a new love interest. Should it be: A) A Lorien elf. B) One of the members of the fellowship. C) Others chosen by the readers

She's going to hate me for that, but still, I'm letting you, the readers, decide and she can follow your advice if she wants to. We have plenty of time to write developing romance in Lothlorien, they do stay there for a month, and it's been what, two days so far? Did you recognize the song I was singing on my way back to camp? You should if you have read the books. A golden mallorn leaf to those who can guess where the song comes from. My, but I love writing twists in this story. ^___^


	16. Reflections

Hi. I'm going to go back to camp and steal a bow so I can shoot Aniron. It wasn't her character's fault, but she wrote him to do that!! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, blue, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad elf. Enjoy the chapter. Read my new story that I am writing called Sues and Swords.

16. Reflections

I felt abandoned, betrayed. She knew that I loved him, so why couldn't she just try not to interfere? We had never before fought over guys in our history of fourteen years (well except in kindergarten, but that doesn't count) so why start now? "Oh well," I sighed. I got up from the ground in my tent and stepped outside.

As soon as I did, Aragorn, who had been sitting toward the trees, looking lost, turned with a twinkle in his eyes. Until he saw who he was facing. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Aniron. Have you seen her?"

"She's not in her tent? How incredibly odd. People with such horrible migraines usually stay put... oh wait, I know, she's off betraying our friendship!!" I instantly regretted my words, but she deserved them. Aragorn looked at me quizzically. "I don't know where she is. Will you come look with me? I'm afraid she may get another migraine. As angry I am, I don't want her to get hurt."

We walked quietly through the trees, and I wished that it were spring, and the wood was carpeted and roofed with shimmering golden leaves and blossoms. Unconsciously I steered us toward the grove that I felt drawn to, as if it hid some great mystery I was bound to discover before we left Lorien again. When we stepped into it, the mystery was unveiled. Aniron and Legolas sat, speaking little and staring much, as those who have just discovered that they are a couple and no longer know what to do. Aragorn's eyes took in the scene, and he fled with a look of shock. I glared, and left.

He had not stopped at camp, and it took a long jog to catch up with his long strides. When I finally caught up with him, he was sitting beside a spring, looking at his reflection. Had he been a less emotionally guarded man, he would have been crying. I sat beside him silently for a moment. "I could not believe it. My best friend in the universe and all its parallel dimensions, stealing my boyfriend. We haven't fought over a guy since we were five, but that doesn't really count, because five-year-olds have a distorted vision of love. She has broken so many hearts, but I never expected that she would break mine."

He didn't look any less upset for my monologue, but he seemed to sit up a bit straighter. "How could you have never fought before if she is now stealing your 'boyfriend' as you put it? I would think that she would try a little harder not to hurt you."

"It wasn't all her fault. Legolas was being a jerk, and she went to speak with him about it. At that moment he turned to her looking for love, and with a face like that, not even the strongest heart could resist. I just hope he doesn't hurt her as badly as they hurt us. I know I have directed my anger towards her, but I shouldn't. I just feel like I would have put up a better fight if someone she loved decided they loved me."

Later that evening, I was sitting alone, feeling sorry for myself, which I occasionally allow myself to do, when a voice echoed in my head. '_Come, for I know your sorrow.' _I left my tent in silence, and stepped swiftly toward the grove. Galadriel waited there, and as I entered, she turned to guide me. I followed, knowing the fame of her mirror, and hoping that she would show me anything to soothe my troubled heart.

I followed her down to a basin where there stood the infamous mirror. Captivated, I stared at it, willing it silently to show me something, anything, that would make me feel better. "The mirror cannot hear you child. It may not show you what you want, and it may show you that which would trouble you more greatly than you are. Are you brave enough to risk looking?"

I stood, lost deep within myself. Could I look, and risk seeing that which I so wholly and completely dreaded? Could I risk burdening my already broken heart with more sorrows? Was I brave enough?

"No. I am not brave enough. It is best that I go without the knowledge that the mirror can give me." She smiled and nodded, and I left to find the future on my own.

When I returned, most of the fellowship were sitting outside conversing. However, there was something wrong; instead of the usual circle, there were small groups of people sitting talking to each other. I slipped over to where Aragorn was speaking to Boromir and seated myself. "Where were you?"

"Out. What's wrong? Why isn't everyone sitting together? We need to remain friends, or our quest will be imperiled." I deliberately changed the subject, not wishing to draw attention to what would be called cowardice by some. Boromir and Aragorn nodded, and joined the hobbits and Gimli in their conversation. I decided not to speak with the others, hoping that they would get the point. 

The hobbits had been telling tales of their home, remembering the good times they had had before the days of the Ring. I realized that in the time I had been here, I had almost never thought of my home. Suddenly, I felt the greatest longing to return, and wondered if I would ever be able to. "I remember at home, that I used to go to the sea in summer." This caught the hobbits' attention; none of them had ever seen the sea. "It was always so beautiful. In the morning, it looked green, and I could almost hear singing at sunrise and sunset. That is the one thing I miss most." Aragorn smiled, and turned to me.

"You say you went often? For here it is rare for anyone to see the sea."

"My home was a little different from here. I lived close enough that I could visit it. Here, there aren't people that live that close." I was glad to be talking about home, because it kept my mind off of any other subject; my future, my friends, the fellowship. 

"Please, tell us more." The fellowship leaned in to hear more. As I began to tell of my many seaside adventures, I looked up, and Aniron and I locked eyes for a moment, then she turned her glance away.

That chapter was really long for me! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! I worked really, really hard, and Aniron has literally been prodding (like with knife-sharp fingernails) me to finish it. Hope you liked it, but you can tell me in your REVIEW *hint hint*


	17. Awaken

Elerian: Hello, dear readers, and welcome to the final chapter of Can I Drop In? It's been fun, and I've certainly learned a lot. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll be sad to go, but that is the way life works, with meetings and partings happening for the best or worst. Please enjoy.

Note: Only Aniron and Elerian are ours. The rest belong to Tolkien. If we have mangled them in any way, my sincerest apologies.

17. Awaken

Days passed, and tension in the fellowship did not lessen. Aniron and Legolas still went everywhere together, and Aragorn tended to go off alone. The time finally came for us to depart, and we ate our last with the elves in the silver-green of Lorien in the winter. Galadriel bestowed upon us the gift of Elven cloaks, beautiful and valuable, then to each of us in turn gave a gift. To Aragorn she gave a sheath for his sword that would protect against rust and breaking and a brooch. Boromir received a golden belt, and Merry and Pippin received silver belts. Legolas was given a bow and quiver of the Galadhrim. She gave Sam a box of plain grey wood with a silver G set in its top, filled with earth that would make his garden bloom like Lorien in the summertide. Gimli requested only a single hair from her head, and in her generosity she gave him three. Next, she turned to Aniron and I. "And now the elf-maidens. Maidens who have come from nowhere, wish to return there, and travel through great peril to a place that is not at all their home. What would such ladies want?"

Lowering my head, I spoke. "What would be dearest to my heart would not be within your power to give, milady. To come along on this quest was certainly reward enough for me, and to be shown the hospitality of the Lady of the Galadhrim was more than I had ever hoped for. I do not ask anything of you." She could not grant friendship, or trust, and there was nothing that I desired more. Surely she recognized this, for when I raised my head her eyes were full of sympathy.

"And what of your companion?" The Lady looked towards Aniron, who looked hopeful.

"I would not presume to ask anything of you." The look that passed between them seemed to finish the statement: perhaps she would not presume to ask, but that did not mean that she did not want to.

"I would not want you to be alone among the company without gifts." She stood silent and regal for a moment. "I thought you might not know. I believe I may have something for you." She beckoned to one of her handmaidens, who stepped forward bearing two glinting strands. When she stopped, the strands were revealed- two thin silver chains on which hung tiny crystal stars. They appeared identical, but when they came closer one of the stars was of palest golden hue, the other of pale grey. Galadriel hung first the gold about my neck, then placed the silver-grey on Aniron. Speaking no more, she moved to Frodo, to whom she gave a phial of light from Eärendil's star. He bowed politely, and we passed on into the boats and down the river to the singing of Galadriel.

Once in the boats, each of us was left to our own thoughts. Even Aniron and Legolas did not stare at each other, but thought alone. My mind wandered down paths through fields and sun, and soon I slipped into dreams.

I awoke sharply in the dark as my awareness of the rocking of the boat slipped away. Somehow I was not in the right place. There were no water, no trees, no boats, and no fellowship. Blinking, I realized that I was once again in Aniron's living room, on her couch as the television screen showed blue. Next to me, Aniron sat up, shook her head, and looked around confusedly. "Weren't we just on the Anduin?"

"So you dreamt that too?" I was glad that it was just a dream. Or was it? Simultaneously our hands flew to our throats where the star necklaces should have hung. We had no necklaces on.

"Yeah. Weird, that we would fall into Middle Earth and end up messing up our friendship like that. But we would never really let a guy come between us."

"No." I paused. "You thirsty?"

"Yeah. Want a Coke?"

"Sure." We stood up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen. When I opened the cupboard to get out glasses, I noticed something glinting on the counter. Two star pendants lay there, one gold, one silver, on thin silver chains.

~~~~~

And so ends our tale. I hope you liked it. Thank you for taking the time to read it, whether it ended well or not.


End file.
